La Fan
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Achele Alternativo.


**bueno esta historia se me ocurrio mientras no habia luz por donde vivo XD, sin mas disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

El último acto de lea michele estaba a punto de terminar y eso ponía cada vez más nerviosa a Dianna, la cual se encontraba entre el público con su mejor amiga llamada lexy disfrutando del acto. La canción era maravillosa y ella la interpretaba con gracia dejando al público embobado viéndola con su presencia y vos.

La última nota sonó y las luces se encendieron otra vez, dejando solo los aplausos por la actuación.

"es la hora di, así que ve por ella". La empuja su amiga antes de regalarle una sonrisa alentadora.

"bueno Dianna a lo que viniste, no puedes acobardarte ahora". Camino entre el público mientras observaba a la morena saludando a sus fans y recibiendo obsequios de ella.

"Bien que sea lo que dios quiera". Piensa antes de subir al escenario y caminar rápidamente a donde se encontraba la chica de espalda.

La toma por una de sus brazos con delicadeza dándole la vuelva para que la mirara. Cuando la tuvo al frente sin perder tiempo la toma del rostro y la besa dejando a la morena totalmente sorprendida sin saber que hacer o actuar.

En ese beso la rubia expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, un beso lento pero a la vez estupendo que dejaba a lea en un trance y a merced de ellos.

"Dianna vienen los de seguridad, debemos irnos ya". Le grita la amiga de la rubia logrando que esta dejara de besar a la chica y viera como se acercaban 4 hombres enfurecidos a donde se encontraba ella.

"se acabo el hechizo, eres maravillosa y me encantas. Por favor llámame". Le entrega una tarjeta y la da un último beso antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre seguida por su amiga.

Dos hombres siguieron a las chicas que escapaban mientras otros dos se quedaron protegiendo a la artista.

"estas bien lea". Le pregunta uno de ellos.

La morena al fin se recobro de su sorpresa y miro a los hombres que la miraban preocupados. "estoy bien no es para tanto, me iré a mi camerino de una vez y por favor dejen de perseguir a esas chicas". Les dice antes de despedirse de las personas que quedaban y aun seguían sorprendidas por lo que había pasado.

Les sonrió y despidió saliendo del lugar mientras aun era custodiada.

Llego a su camerino y cerró la puerta enseguida, ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo esperándola.

"vaya final, no querida lea".

"ni me lo digas". Se sentó al lado de el sonriendo.

"cada día los fans son mas locos". Sonríe mientras sigue leyendo su libro.

"para mí no lo fue, diría que fue algo diferente".

"ahí dios, te encanto el beso de esa chica".

"cállate". Le dice mientras le lanza algo a su amigo y se sonroja. Mientras miraba la tarjeta que le había dejado aquella chica antes de partir, incluso estaba perfumada.

Para después leerla "Dianna Agron". Leyó y sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin prestarle atención a las burlas de su amigo.

A lo lejos en las calles de New York corrían dos chicas sin mirar atrás, cuando consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y que había perdido a quienes las buscaban. Decidieron entrar en una cafetería de esas que trabajan las 24 horas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas y comenzaron a reír como dos locas, la gente a su alrededor las miraba feo. Pero no podían evitarlo después de la aventura que habían vivido.

"sabes que después de esta noche no podrás ir a verla más actuar". Dijo cuando al fin se fueron calmando.

"no me importa, al fin lo hice. Aun no puedo creerlo. Además aun quedan los disfraces, si me lo propongo nadie me detiene lexy".

"estás loca, pero me agradas y al fin podrás dejar de hablar de lo que harías y lo hiciste".

"si".

"¿Qué tal fue?".

"estupendo, aun no me pasa el efecto de sus labios".

"eres una romántica sin remedio".

"por ella sí".

"vámonos de una vez, estoy muy cansada".

"bien, te he dicho que te ejercites. No aguantas una pequeña carrerita".

"carrerita, te recuerdo que fueron como 10 calles".

"floja". Se levanta y caminan a la salida. Mientras caminaban rumbo al apartamento que compartían. "crees que me llame".

"si no lo hace, sería una gran idiota amiga. Como crees que va a desperdiciar un gran partido como tú". Pone su brazo en su hombro y le sonríe dándole ánimos.

"ojala lexy, ojala". Pone su mano en la cintura de la chica y se va así el resto de camino.

Había pasado una semana y aun nada, la rubia estaba súper deprimida en su apartamento mientras cambiaba canales y su amiga al lado la miraba feo.

"que paso, con tu seguridad lexy. Ya han pasado muchos días y nada".

"no es mi culpa que esa enana sea idiota".

"no le digas así"

"no, creía que la odiabas por no llamarte".

"no la odio, es solo que estoy deprimida lexy".

"iré por unas películas y alcohol, así se te pasa el despecho". Se levanta y pasa por su lado despeinándola antes de tomar su chaqueta y cartera. Abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado con una mano alzada a punto de tocar.

"buenas noches". Le dice la morena algo nerviosa al verla, quizás le habían dado la dirección equivocada.

"buenas noches, lea michele". Esto último lo dice bastante fuerte y su amiga al escucharlo se levanta del mueble y camina a la puerta para quedar sin palabras a ver al visitante.

"buenas, veo que no me equivoque de dirección. Eres tú, Es un gran alivio". Sonríe al ver a la rubia.

"viniste".

"si, espero no a ver perdido a mi mayor fan por no haberlo hecho antes".

"nunca".

Después las dos se quedaron sin decir nada solo mirándose y sonriendo.

"bueno ya, tu terminas de entrar al apartamento". Empuja a la morena cerca de la rubia. "y tú, besaras a esta chica y mas nunca la dejaras escapar de tu lado". La empuja a ella también cerca de la otra. "Por cierto rubia, péinate y arréglate que tenemos visitas". Dianna a verse se da cuenta que andaba con ropa de pijama y toda despeinada.

"es tu culpa".

"si claro, las dejo solas. Me quedare en casa de alguien, adiós lea michele un gusto conocerte". Sonríe y sale del apartamento no sin antes hacerle señas a su amiga de felicidad.

Al cerrarse la puerta y quedar las dos solas. "estoy segura que debes pensar que soy una loca".

"no". Le dice y se le acerca más a ella.

"o una acosadora o asesina".

"no". Vuelve acercarse más.

"entonces una enferma mental, por eso tardaste tanto en llamarme".

"no te llame porque en realidad quería verte en persona y por favor deja de pensar eso y bésame otra vez. Llevo una semana entera solo pensando en tus labios".

"lo que tu quieras lea". le dice y sin perder tiempo Hace lo que le pidió y la besa con gran seguridad y pasión. Demostrándole cuanto la quería.

**Fin.**

* * *

**creo que seran una serie de oneshot, gracias por leer y los comentarios.  
**


End file.
